Just A Kiss Goodnight
by Kgirl1
Summary: My first songfic; I don't own "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. Oneshot.


**I know, I know, I should be working on the next chapter of "Better Than Fighting Aliens, Right?" but this popped into my head and I HAD to get it written!**

Agura sat, watching the embers of the fire glow in the dark night. Spinner had decided it was the perfect evening for s'mores, and no one had argued. Now, all that was left were the heated coals; everyone long gone into the depths of sleep at the midnight hour. Sleep had eluded the sole female, and she found herself at the fireside, iPod in hand. Agura relaxed, reminded of home as she gazed up at the twinkling stars; hearing her father's voice pointing out constellations. A bit chilled in the night air, she heard footsteps coming up behind her and looked up to find her leader in an old sweatshirt and dark blue pajama pants.

"Hey." He said softly, not wanting to interrupt. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Agura replied, handing him an earphone as he sat next to her in the sand.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as they both gazed at the dying fire.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied. "Figured I'd prefer the stars to my ceiling." Vert gave a chuckle at this. "What about you?" She asked.

"Heard you get up." He said. "Thought you might be cold." Vert removed his sweatshirt to reveal a white tee, draping it around her shoulders carefully.

"Thanks." She said.

"Don't mention it." He replied, and they relaxed, enjoying the music in the still night air. After a while, a Lady Antebellum song began to play. Agura winced, reaching to change it. She did _not_ need anyone thinking she was some girl who read steamy romance novels under her covers.

"I thought you weren't into country?" Vert asked (See webisode "Fire and Ice").

"Oh, I'm not really." She said casually. "AJ got me listening to a few songs."

"Cool. You don't have to change it. I don't mind." Vert placed his hand on hers; smiling and setting the iPod back down.

"Alright." Agura consented.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me…_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe._

_Caught up in this moment; caught up in your smile._

Agura took a side peek at Vert, who was relaxing with eyes half-closed, tapping his fingers along to the beat. She let out a deep breath, relaxing.

_Never opened up to anyone, _

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you_

_In my arms._

Vert noticed Agura's glance and forced himself not to turn and give in to those warm eyes.

_We don't need to rush this,_

_Let's just take it slow…_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight;_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright._

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up, no I don't wanna push too far._

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might, _

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life._

_So baby I'm alright, _

_Just a kiss goodnight._

Agura couldn't believe how well the lyrics related to her and him.

_I know that if we give this a little time,_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find._

_It's never felt so real,_

_No it's never felt so right._

Vert took his turn at a side-glance, watching the fire dance in her dark eyes as he noticed her softly singing along.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright._

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up, no I don't wanna push too far._

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might,_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life._

_So baby I'm alright, _

_Just a kiss goodnight…_

_No I don't wanna say, goodnight._

"I've never heard you sing before." He said softly. Agura started a bit; she had been lost in the lyrics.

"Oh, sorry. I zoned out." She apologized.

"It's nice." He smiled.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright._

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push too far._

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might,_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life._

_So baby I'm alright, _

_Oh-oh-woah…_

_Let's do this right._

_Just a kiss goodnight._

Vert yawned, taking a deep breath for courage. "Alright, I'm heading back in. I'll see you in the morning." He took her cheek, turning her to face him, and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "G'night." He quickly turned to hide his blush and made his way back into the garage.

"Goodnight, Vert." She said softly, and he turned his head, grinning.

"Night."

Agura considered giving his jacket back, but instead took the sleeve, inhaling his scent and sighing happily. She watched as the last ember lost its glow, but needed the warmth of the fire no longer.

_Just a kiss goodnight…_


End file.
